The invention relates to a device for winding and unwinding of mostly flat printed products onto or off of a reel hub which is located in a winding stand and to which is assigned at least one winding tape which is delivered undershot to the reel hub and which can be rolled off a winding mandrel to form wound layers of printed products.
In the print processing industry such devices are known under the name PrintRoll Systems by Mueller Martini. They are used to satisfy the demand for an economical processing after printing of the printed products or for higher production output after printing and are therefore used in production lines for gather-stitching, adhesive binding, thread stitching, and insertion; of course they can also be connected upstream or downstream of processing stations such as cutting machines, folding or addressing devices, stacking devices, etc.
In the PrintRoll System, a frame, the reel hub which can be driven therein, and the winding tape or the magazine of the winding tape form a unit which is inseparable with respect to use, which can be transported by a lifting means, and which can be used as a storage or feed means.
In addition, a similar principle is used for the same purpose, for which the reel or reel hub can be taken jointly with the winding tape from a frame, which holds the view that a unit as described above is burdened with higher procurement costs and requires a larger standing area.
A design as described briefly in the above for which the reel hub can be removed from the frame is also subject to disadvantages in application. Thus, among other things, a careful transportation and a corresponding storage of a reelxe2x80x94lying on the frontxe2x80x94are not guaranteed; hence it follows that products damaged along the edges as a result of transportation or storage can lead to interruptions in the subsequent processing.
In addition, before winding or unwinding the printed products, the winding tape must be clamped on to the reel hub at one end respectively or to the winding mandrel of the tape magazine.
For a partial winding, the excess winding tape should be wound in the tape magazine before unwinding the printed products and conversely should be wound around the reel repeatedly after winding up the printed products.
The object of this invention is therefore to transfer certain advantages of the PrintRoll System to a device of the initially mentioned type which establishes an availability which carefully preserves the printed products during the transport and allows space-saving storage and favorable procurement costs.
The solution according to the invention is that the drivable reel hub and an upper column part of the winding stand that is permanently joined to it on the front and roughly perpendicularly penetrates the axis of rotation of the reel hub is detachably joined to the lower column part, which is connected to the foot of the winding stand.
Not only is it possible to retain the advantages of the PrintRoll System through this division of the winding stand, but the printed products can be easily wound and unwound without increased rotational forces.
It has proven especially favorable if the upper column part has attachment sections which have a varied length, distributed on the axis of rotation of the reel hub or the winding axis, which allow attachment, insertion or changing of the upper column part for producing reels with different diameters.
For this purpose, the attachment sections of the upper column part are designed so that they can be attached or inserted on the free ends on the lower column part of the winding stand, so that the reel or reel hub can be moved into the position of use within a short time.
The column parts are advantageously combined in their separation area, such that they form a common attachment or insertion section.
For purposes of a light but stable design, the upper and the lower column part are formed by two parallel supporting elements each, which are laterally spaced apart from one another.
It is advantageous if the supporting elements are formed with a hollow cross sectional profile to make use of a favorable moment of inertia.
The form-fitted connection of the supporting elements of the upper and lower column part can preferably be achieved with C-shaped transverse sections.
For the sake of simplicity, the supporting elements of the lower column part which accommodate the attachable or insertable supporting elements of the upper column part on their upper end each have at least one shoulder-like support which allows reliable mounting of the reel in the winding stand.
Of course, this support could also be provided on the supporting elements of the upper column part.
The support on the supporting elements could be made to project both to the inside and the outside.